junkjackfandomcom-20200222-history
Beta
THE BETA IS HAS BEEN SENT - beta build v0.9.1f (17/10/2011) Save Function The Beta Information What the beta testers would have been sent an email on the 7/10/2011. The E-Mail reads this: "'''Hey guys!' ''First of all thanks for applying for beta testing phase of Junk Jack, I hope you’ll be able to help us to ship a polished and playable product! We hope to be able to manage this phase in like 2-3 weeks of testing but it will mainly depend on your feedback. Now let’s just fix some points to help you in helping us: * Current phase is still somewhatbuggy and crash prone. Remember this, so try to be patient with annoying bugs and report them as soon as possible so that Jack can fix them! * Some features are still disabled or just partially ready (eg. quests, game center, showcase) * Testing is done through the testflightapp.com website, it manages everything in a simple way: '' ** ''you signup in the website ** you register the device (this can be done by browsing testflightapp.com with your devices) ** now you are ready: you will be able to directly install the Junk Jack beta by gaining access to their page, every time a new version is released you will be warned by mail, and you will be able to update the currently installed one ** remember to delete worlds and character data after an update because the format usually changes so older files become incompatible with new versions ** the SDK is embedded inside the binary of the game, this means that this beta version is slower than the final one, also because it keeps track of many debugging information (which are sent to their site in an anonymous way so that we can check it) ** it is possible that the beta won’t be available as soon as you receive these email but you will be sure that you’ll receive as soon as it is deployed (and you’ll be warned by mail), this will happen within this week unless cataclysms (like Xsx’s pug that eats the source code, you know) * This testing phase is not related to adding features, its focus is mainly to debug and to balance game.. this means: ** ensuring that crafts are balanced ** ensuring that quest difficulties are balanced quests are disabled for now! We’re checking all the texts and revamping them to improve the game experience (we are currently unsatisfied with some aspects that came out during our private testing). In addition we would like first to test the sandbox part of the game, so you can concentrate on it. Expect them in some days! ** ensuring that map resources are balanced ** ensuring that mobs are balanced ** ensuring that text strings don’t contain typos (they surely will) ** ensuring that is funny to explore the world and build and play around and whatever you would like to do! ;) * Speaking about bugs, many should be fixed but it’s possible to find two kinds of them: ** what doesn’t behave as intended (it doesn’t work but it doesn’t crash), for these you can use the feedback form which is located in the lower left part of the interface ** more severe bugs: memory issues (they usually just crash the device, they will be reported automatically) * If you are not able to enter a world because of a crash just make sure to delete the world and try again, if it still crashes try by going in options and deleting character data: this should solve most of the irreparable problems. Then send a feedback with the related view to explain briefly what happened. * For older devices users (iPhone 3G and iPod Touch 2G) please warn us if you find a particular effect of the game heavy (like a frame rate drop during that part) so that we can enable some tweak settings for those devices * Please try to use the testflightapp report feature specifically for testing phase, features should be discussed somewhere else, like on toucharcade.com forum, by mail, or wherever you want! But we will be glad to hear your feedback of the game, as up to now, to be able to improve it. * The TestFlightApp feedback frame has a bug (which doesn’t depend on us), it doesn’t rotate as intended. You can easily get around this by rotating the device by 180° (this will enable you to click the cancel or the send button). We’re in contact with the TestFlightApp dev team to understand how to fix this issue: as soon as they’ll improve their SDK expect an update. * You can do anything with the beta. If you want to make videos, just make them, if you want to write articles or wiki or guides or whatever just feel free to do it! (and possibly warn us so we can check them too!). The only thing we ask is, since this is still a beta and some content is missing, before doing any write-up about Junk Jack please consider that! * That’s all folks! Said that, have fun with Junk Jack! Thanks for your support in these months, we hope to be able to pay you back with a wonderful game.'' '' Best regards, The Pixbits" What the beta testers will be using is a website/app called flight test. So far the beta has not been sent. When it has, I will put the videos here: Beta Videos *Pixbits Channel for beta videos *MacMarlon *JunkJackWorld *IGrowAcorns